Hetalia the mage of Norte Dame
by levy fai
Summary: A story told about the said mage of Norte Dame. A story filled of magic and mystery, of love and sadness...and the bad touch trio...oh what did this author get into?
1. Chapter 1

_ Once upon a time..._

"Hold it one minute writer."

_Prussia what do you want?_

"I want you to stop, you're killing the story."

_What do mean all I said was Once upon..._

"Oui, and you know how old that is?"

_France, okay what's going on? _

"We are taking this story, mi amigo."

_ Oh and you think that I would let the bad touch trio tell the story? _

"You have no choice get her boys."

"Si, amigo."

"Hon, hon."

_Alright I'll let you, since it's you're part of the story just keep the pervert away from me._

"Danke, alright hit it boys."

X

A small band of mystics were trying get out of Paris. The youngest was a mere baby and was being held by the eldest of the girls which was 9. The other children were 12 and her twin who was holding their mother's hand. The baby started to fuss but the girl knew how to clam him.

"Hush little one, it's okay big sister is here." the girl said and she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked into lavender eyes.

"Belle, why don't you give me Peter?" asked the man.

"No mom I'm fine."

"Okay, I trust you, you're a good big sister Bella don't forget that."

"Yes mom...mom..."

"**Stop right there." **a voice said and all the company looked to a man who struck fear down to the last child.

"Judge Ivan." was the whisper of Tino who looked at his children.

"Bella vi nødt til at komme ud herfra, vil jeg tage Tina kan du tage dig af Peter, så vores forældre kan kæmpe?" (Bella we need to get out of here, I'll take Tina can you take care of Peter so our parents can fight?)

Bella nodded and gripped the baby closer, she knew a place where they might be safe.

"You child what are you hiding?" asked one of soldiers with the jude

"Probaly goods take them from her."

Bella ran, she heard the foot falls of her cousin who ran an opposite direction, she knew that they would try to meet again. Bella could hear something behind here, she looked to see the judge. She knew that their was one place that would help her. She ran across the streets not caring about the rips and cuts she was getting on her clothes and skin.

She then saw it the church, a safe place where they would safe. She ran to the door, she hit the door with her power. She yelled, her voice filling the house.

"Help we seek safety in this house please help us."

"There you are, you will give me pakage Da." it wasn't a question.

"Nej, you're not getting him...I won't let you." Bella replied she backed away but she was pushed to the stone.

"You're a little trouble maker, I wonder who's child you're are, the big giant or one with spikey hair."

Bella bit her lip he was taunting her, please come to the door she prayed. She then closed her eyes, her parents and uncle told her about her powers were diffrent. Bella knew that if she used magic she might get them both killed.

"Not very talktive so your the giant's hun, I saw the look that he gave when he saw that you and the other boy took the younger girl and bundle, I can't help but think that you're a little magi right I wonder what power you have..."

"Let wind come and may..." she couldn't finish becasue a arrow cut her neck she fainted, but she held on to the baby, before Ivan could take the bundle a voice told the man.

"Leave these children alone, Loviano, Felionaco get the children." said Father Rome.

The two nodded and ran to the children, the baby was crying. The younger one took the baby while the elder look at girl who was little younger than himself. He started a healing spell the girl was still alive but need treatment which she was getting.

"Peter..." the girl whisper it would be the last Loviano thought as he closed the wound the arrow had cut her vocal cords. She would surive but not her voice.

"Why are in my way Rome I'm trying to kill the monsters..."

"The only monster here is you." stated Lovi.

"Lovi, enough get the girl inside, and as for you Ivan these children are in my care now."

"Very well, but just now if they leave the church they will be mine." with that Ivan turned around.

"Sir were sorry but the adults are gone they used the magic." stated one of soldiers who had found Ivan in the court yard of church.

"Hum, what about the other children?"

"We didn't find them either."  
"Useless, but no matter they will back."  
"Why?"

"Because we have something they want."

X

_And the end for this chapter._

Vhat are you doing you stopped the story even before we get in it?

Oui, what's the matter with you?

I think the Chica did that so readers will read more about the story it's a cliff hanger.

both: Ah.

_And the smart on is Spain, who would of thought.._

Besides my Lovi was in this part.

_I stand corrected he would read it because it had Romano._

_Anyway please rate and comment _

Also remember Levi Fai doesn't own us.

_If I did I would make it more sufin XD_

Vou are a crazy one Mädchen (girl)

Oui.

Si.

_Alright enough so stay tune for next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright I'm back.._

You mean were back don't you Frau?

_I speak to soon, where are the other two..._

Hola, chica how could you think about starting the story with out us?

_That's two..France you let go of my bum right now, or so help me I'll feed you England's cooking. _

You can be so mean mon cher.

_Thank you now lets get back to the next chapter._

X

The daylight filled the upper part of the catheredal, waking up the boy who opened his sea blue eyes. Before the boy could get up, he felt an arm tighten around him, he looked up to see his elder sister holding him tight. He smiled who else was in the bed, the three guardians of the catheredal or what Lovi and Bella called them perverts who anyoyed the wrong witch and were cursed to be gargoles during the day but their true form at night until they find true love.

"Gil get up." he whispered at the one closet to him a limstone gargole, who claimed to be a Prussian.

"Vhat is it, oh seems your stuck, want me to help?"  
"Please?"

"Sure, let the Awsome me help you."

This caused a darker stone and a lighter stone gargole to wake up and they all looked at the sleeping girl. They all nodded and lighter one started to get close to girl's face only to be knocked away by a fist and the boy felt the arm which held him losen and watched as his sister opened her sea color eyes and look down at him.

"Ouch mon cher you hit hard." stated the lighter stone gargole.

The answer was a shrug and the girl stood up, and then she stood up. The boy smiled and went to run, only to be stoped and his sister pointed to his day cothes and he nodded and put them on.

The girl left to get herself dressed, Lovi and Feli would be here in a few mintues and Lovi would stop if the trio were doing anything to her little brother. Bella found that she could ware mens clothes which helped because Ivan was still searching them when they went out. She even cut her hair shorter like a man and would bind her chest and there you would have it an 18 year old boy.

She was done she headed toward the main room to find that Peter was dressed and that Lovi was fighting with Toni and Gilbert and Francis were watching as Feli was trying to get his brother to calm down.

"Bella." the young boy said as he hugged the girl. She smiled and then looked at the two brothers.

"You're going out again?"

She nodded, after a few years Bella had deiced that she would need other income and so that Father Rome wouldn't have to worry about feeding two others. When she asked using a piece of chalk and a black board, the Father was worried along with his grandsons. Bella urged that she would hide herself as a man. So using old clothes from Lovi and Feli and Rome she found a job at the docks, where she heard everything and looked for info on the cestalian the home of magic to the north where she came from and about her parents.

" You know you don't have to do this...we have enough..." Feli started, only to be cut off because of Bella's hard glare.

"Okay, alright you three whose turn is to get Bella after she done at work?"

"That would be the Awsome me."

"Good luck Bella...why do I feel you need it."

X

"Bern, there you are lad." Bella looked up, she had chosen her grandfather's name Bern as her name. She looked up to see the blond hair employer a man with a touch of magic Arthur Kirkland.

She nodded and stood up and followed, she was tackled by a strong arms she looked to see that Alfred the brother of Arthur. The cowick man was smiling at Belle who sighed and looked at Arthur for help.

"Git get off him, have some restraint..I'm sorry Bern." Bella just nodded.

"Iggy why do you have take away my fun..."

"Because you're scaring the boy, don't you remember he's not mated yet?"

"Oh, yea I'm sorry dude I forgot." Bella just nodded, she thanked Arthur for telling Alfred that she was unmated, which ment that she was waiting for someone special.

"Anyway, I called you here because my brother here is new the captian of the guard underneath Judge Ivan..."

Bella felt her heart stop, her friend was now working for the man who took her voice. She didn't know what to do when the outside door opened to men that the three knew. Matthew Alfred's twin brother and Alistair the brother of Arthur.

"Oi, what is this I hear that you're the new captian of the guard?" Alistar, the red hair man was in a fit he hated the said judge.

"What's the matter with being the captian of the guard?"

"It's not being the captian of the guard that worries us it's your empolyer, you know how bad he is." replied Mathew who stood beside Bella, he was the only one that she trusted enough to tell him what happened to her and that she was a girl.

"Just because you had a bad time with him Ali..."

"You don't know anything do you, that man..." Matthew stopped as he felt Bella's hand on his shoulder and she shook her head.

This didn't go unoticed by Alistair who quickly took Bern away, and told his brothers.

"I'm having talk with the lad, we'll be done a few mintues." and the shut the door before the other three could stop him.

Behind closed doors Bella felt trapped, she bit her lip and was traped under the green orbs of Alistair. She bit her lip, she could run, but where to, she was trapped. So she gave a hard glare back at the red head.

"Alright, Lad what was Matthew going on about what Jude Ivan has done?"

Bella looked away, telling Matthew was one thing. He was kind and sweet, while Alistair was diffrent he was gruff and Bella didn't know how the man would handle what she had told Matthew. She wanted aleast Matthew here, she could cry with him.

"Lad I no ye can't talk, so I'm going to have to touch ye." Bella nodded and walked toward the man.

"Clear head and mind be thee, so I may see what memories there be." he whispered and Bella felt the magic of the red head.

It was like she was in a field, and then saw a small farm house. Then she saw an younger Arthur and Alistair, so these were his memories. So this was the call of past, she had heard of people who could do this. So Alistair had the power of it, she also knew that he was looking through her memories, she sighed and watched the two brothers.

"Aye, I thought you might like this memory."  
Bella stood up to see Alistair, they were still in memory. She then felt different she looked down and she was in Cestlain dress. A dress made of wool, it was died dark blue and hints of gold and light blue. Her pentant which she wore underneath her clothes was out so the designs of the Winter lion were shone and also her scar was showing.

"So this what ye really look like, Bella right..." she looked at him and nodded.

"I'm glad I left you in this memory, the memories you have now are a little on the dark side..." she hit in on the head and huffed.

"Oi, don't hit me I'm just telling the truth. Anyway, I'm suprise that Arthur doesn't know..." Bella raised her eye brow she did trust her empolyer but she knew that mouths do loosen when one drinks.

"Aye he does drink, Bella do you and yer brother want to go back home?"

Bella thought, true Peter and herself wanted to back to their family, and Bella would love to go back home, but she wanted to see her family more.

"I understand, yer want yer family, I can't take you there...but I have heard about a cestalin group of performers are comming for the feast of fools, maybe they know yer family."

Bella hugged him, and the said man blushed he then gently hugged back. Then he whispered.

"I swear dear lass I'll get yer home to yer family if it's the last thing I do." He looked at the memory and saw a woman with blond hair calling his younger self and Arthur home.

"No one should be away from their mum...no one." he finished and kissed her head.

X

_The end of the chapter..._

What are you talking about that can't be it.

_And que the trio of complainers. _

Mon cher, we only got a few lines I feel hurt.

Si, my lovi and myself need more screen time.

_If any reader have ideas on what I can do to shut these guys up. please pm me or review it. _


End file.
